


lux aeterna

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Drama, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: и совершенство сожрет тебя





	1. Chapter 1

Он делает это в сотый раз.

Ноги ватные, шершавые и умелые.

Он говорит:

— Шерлок Холмс.

Это я.

Он говорит:

— Я пришёл на пробы.

Он — _другой_ Шерлок Холмс — гладит его по голове — пальцы длинные, чёрная проволока вгрызается в ухоженность и костлявость.

Кто-то кашляет.

Комната круглая, похожа на глаз.

Сетчатка, зрачок. Мигает.

Кто-то хлопает мясистыми руками и визжит (говорит, харкает, плачет):

— Начинайте, мистер Холмс.

Он двигается, _другой_ Шерлок Холмс смотрит, он двигается вправо, он двигается влево, ноги кусают пол, пуанты красивы и атласны, лицо бело и обыкновенно, он не волнуется, его бьет по рукам музыка, ему говорят «старайся», ему говорят «у тебя все получится», ему говорят «мамочка тебя похвалит».

И твой старший брат будет доволен.

На балет лучше смотреть, балет нельзя описывать. Балет слишком ломок, балет слишком лжив, балет может увлечь, от балета тошнит, жирные уроды трут салфетками лицо, кусают взглядом ломкость фигур, эту анорексичную красоту.

Шерлок стоит и смотрит, как _другой_ Шерлок — настоящий Шерлок — танцует. У него костлявые руки. Запястья. Он кусает их, чувствует твердость. Красоту. Упираются в кровать, упираются в матрас, упираются в людей, упираются в тела, упираются в **совершенство**.

— Совершенство, Шерлок. Будь совершенством, стань совершенством, борись за совершенство.

— Ещё раз.

— Ещё раз.

— Ещё раз.

Пуанты скрипят, пол грохочет, они смотрят, и рука говорит.

Хватит, мистер Холмс.

Достаточно.

Шерлок берёт Шерлока за руку, прохладно и звёздно. 

**Если нас не возьмут, это будет на твоей совести. Мерзкий ублюдок. Если нас не возьмут, ты не будешь есть две недели.**

Кто-то говорит. 

Что-то о чувственности.

Плевок в спину.

Что-то о красоте. Движений.

Бла-бла-бла.

— Но это было. — Сало лоснится на предполагаемых ключицах. — Эффектно.

— Вы приняты, сэр.

Мамочка будет счастлива.

Он говорит это быстро, она вытирает слезы — крупинки, сладость и горечь — и улыбается.

О, Шерлок.

Ты такой молодец.

— Я была уверена в этом, дорогой. Они оценили твой труд. Ты так долго занимался.

Шерлок улыбается, и _другой_ Шерлок говорит:

Ты должен познать совершенство.

**Я знаю.**

Их много. Они репетируют.

Шерлок смотрит и недоумевает.

Его представляют.

— Шерлок Холмс, господа.

Новый соперник.

Его поздравляют.

Белый, чёрный, светлый, русый, толстый, страшный, высокий, низкий.

— Джон Ватсон.

Он протягивает руку.

— Откуда ты? Нам сказали, что ты — замена Салли.

Не твое дело, хочет ответить Шерлок.

Он просто кивает.

Как говорит _другой_ Шерлок.

Будь вежлив и любезен.

— Жаль, что ей пришлось уехать. У нее были какие-то проблемы.

Ясно, говорит Шерлок. Джон Ватсон улыбается. Улыбается. Улыбается. Улыбается.

А потом они репетируют.

Долго и нудно.

И ему говорят:

Ты должен стать совершенством.


	2. Chapter 2

Он собирает вещи, выходит в коридор.

Полон голосов и советов.

— Она гналась за худобой, занималась, как сумасшедшая, и попала в больницу с истощением.

— Она принимала амфетамин.

— Мы — балерины, нам свойственно иметь пищевые расстройства.

«Мы добиваемся совершенства».

Нам свойственно иметь пищевое расстройство, говорит _другой_ Шерлок.

Амфетамин, амфетамин, амфетамин.

Он черкает на бумажке. И они выплывают на улицу. Выбрасываются. 

Медленно, быстро, коряво.

 

Мамочка тратит его время, она рассказывает, рассказывает, рассказывает. Точечное лицо. Ярко-измазанные губы. Листья вместо глаз. Чернота и забота.

— Как твой новый коллектив?

Нормально, говорит Шерлок. _Другой_ Шерлок подталкивает его. Шепчет: «Постарайся».

Сделай мамочке приятно.

— Там есть Джон, и он весьма приятен.

О, какое счастье.

Мамочка довольна, она улыбается, ее щеки лопаются от удовольствия, она улыбается.

Шерлок говорит, что очень устал, отодвигает пустую тарелку — белая, чистая и прыщавая — и встает. Быстро, скромно, расстроенно.

Он рассматривает свое лицо в ванной, трогает ребра, ключицы, думает, и _другой_ Шерлок говорит, что ему не помешало бы сбросить еще пять килограммов. И, возможно, еще два.

Это важно, говорит Шерлок — другой, светлый и костлявый — и целует скупость шерлоковой щеки, сахарно и приторно. 

Аккуратно.

Он не становится на весы около месяца.

Осталось еще три.

Шерлок говорит, что ему не помешало бы сбросить еще пять килограммов. И, возможно, еще два.

Он задерживает дыхание, смотрит, глаза рвет горячее водное дыхание, Шерлок смотрит, над ним склонился _другой_ Шерлок, у него прохладные руки, такие ровные, его лоб облизывают радость темных кудрей, его ключицы красивы, они улыбаются Шерлоку, Шерлок улыбается им, он вдыхает их запах, они вдыхают его.

Несносный жир.

Вода смеется.

 _Другой_ обнимает Шерлока.

Он говорит, что все получится.

Они неплохо стараются.

\- оно близко -

Слышишь?

Слышишь?

Слышишь?

Шерлок видит Джона Ватсона, Шерлок слышит Джона Ватсона, он величественен и грациозен.

И он занимает его место.

Нет, Шерлок.

Наше место.

\- - -

— Недостаточно. Ты слишком много занимаешься, и я вижу. Ты прекрасен в роли белого лебедя. — Его пальцы — Лестрейда — жесткие и хромые, они верещат. Лестрейд говорит быстро, Лестрейд говорит, Шерлок думает, Шерлок слушает, его щеки жрет разочарование, _другой_ Шерлок в ярости, он злой, он кричит. — Но в роли черного, увы, Шерлок, Джон справляется лучше тебя.

Лучше тебя.

Лучше тебя.

Лучше тебя.

Лучше тебя.

Он должен пленить. 

Задохнуться.

Какой-то старый идиот смотрит на тебя, у него дрожит язык, его мозг тошнит, он сходит с ума, он ищет платок, стирает ложь со лба, его ладони потны, полны, объяты жиром. Он не знает совершенства, но он его видит.

Понимаешь, Шерлок?

— Шерлок?

Да. Я все прекрасно понимаю.

— Пробы будут через месяц, я знаю, что ты очень хочешь. — Блестяще. Изумительно. — Но, думаю, ты сам видишь.

Нет, кричит Шерлок.

Я не вижу.

Я не знаю.

Я не понимаю.

 _Другой_ Шерлок молчалив и спокоен. Он видит, слышит и лжет:

Скажи, что ты постараешься, все будет хорошо, соври ему, соври ему, соври ему, соври ему, соври ему. Давай же.

— Конечно.

Шерлок дышит, Шерлок надевает пуанты, Шерлок разминается, его пальцы кровоточат. 

Джон Ватсон заинтересован. У него голубые глаза.

\- - -

— Знаешь, полагаю, тебе стоит расслабиться.

Он в квартире у Шерлока, Джон Ватсон говорит, он улыбается, он вновь говорит, рассказывает, что ему стоит отдохнуть — «потому что ты слишком много занимаешься, Лестрейд видит твою работу, и я тоже ее вижу».

Смазанные губы.

Шершавые звуки.

Многослойный текст.

— Поехали в клуб? Повторюсь, тебе стоит расслабиться.

— Как ты узнал, где я живу?

— Я расскажу тебе. — Криво. Джон Ватсон снова улыбается.

И Шерлок соглашается.

 _Другой_ Шерлок качает головой.

И говорит:

Исследуй его.

\- - -

И раз-два-три.

Раз-два-три.

Раз-два-три.

Почувствуй. Плени. Совершенствуй.

Шерлок чувствует, он делает шаг, раз, два, три. Пальцы болят. Пальцы просят минуту. Две. Десять.

Слышишь?

Еще раз. Шаг. Поворот. Блести. Его волосы горят. Глаза закрыты. Он зол и прекрасен.

Совершенствуйся, совершенствуйся, совершенствуйся.

И раз-два-три, и раз-два-три.

Он чувствует перья, он чувствует, как они грызут его спину, его лопатки, они черны, они влюбчивы и обаятельны.

 _Другой_ Шерлок хлопает, он говорит, музыка кричит и воет.

И обрывается.

\- - -

— Амфетамин? — кричит Джон.

Его голос тонет. Лает звук, он неприятен, он моден, неизвестные танцуют, их лица одинаковы и бесцветны. Одинаково бесцветны.

— Зачем тебе?

Обрести совершенство, говорит _другой_ Шерлок.

— Я часто устаю после длительных упражнений. 

— Знаешь, это дрянная штука. — Губа кусает губу. — Но я попробую что-нибудь сделать.

И они танцуют. Они танцуют, танцуют, танцуют.

Мертво и горестно.

Джон пьян. Шерлок чувствует свободу.

— Это было здорово, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон смеется.

Долго.

Резко.

Шумно.

— Когда тебя выберут, отпразднуем также.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шерлок.

И дверь такси захлопывается.


	3. Chapter 3

Резня и шорохи.

— Шерлок! Шерлок! Шерлок! Шерлок!

Их много, они темны и очаровательны. Хлопки, самоубийства, восторг. Волоком, волоком, волоком.

Он танцует. Чувствует, как играет на спине волнение, нарастает страх, и _другой_ Шерлок — прямо там, рядом — делает то же самое, что и он.

И раз, два, три.

И раз, два, три.

Шерлок белеет. Лицо прозрачное и молочное. Нужна вода.

 _Другой_ Шерлок грызет черноту совершенства. Угольно и пыльно. 

Он разрывается между двумя, они разрываются между одним, оно накаляется, эта обстановка прекрасного, они белеют и чернеют, танцуют, сгорают, кто-то хлопает, и все кричат, кричат, кричат, Шерлок замыкается, его трясет, это волнение, это вдохновение, это совершенство.

— Будь им, почувствуй его. — _Другой_ Шерлок выдергивает белые перья, они умирают, они пьянеют, их губят, их пытают, и зеркальные лица все шепчут: «хватит, хватит». 

Он не собирается останавливаться.

Он убивает соперников.

— Достаточно, Шерлок.

И он замирает.

\- - - 

Его хлопают по плечу — чистые короткие ногти, такие грызущие и черствые — они все радостны и улыбчивы, и _другой_ Шерлок говорит «не верь им», и Шерлок кивает, и Джон Ватсон обнимает его, он пахнет этими тошнотворными улыбками и балетной страстью, и его имя — Шерлок Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, Шерлок Холмс — живет среди главных ролей. Обаяние пляшет, зависть играет, и Шерлок говорит «спасибо», Шерлок старается уйти, убраться, скрыться, он видит Лестрейда, Лестрейд видит его, губы радостны и счастливы.

Этого недостаточно.

— Твоим дублером будет Джон Ватсон.

\- этого недостаточно, Шерлок -

Их поздравления бьют Джоново упругое самолюбие.

И ломают Шерлока.

\- - -

Мамочкин поцелуй гладит его щеки. Вилка целует грейпфрут. Шерлок не чувствует голода.

В кармане штанов блестит амфетамин.

\- я смог, Шерлок -

\- ты такой молодец -

— Видишь, Шерлок, — она гремит посудой; на столе лежит фотография Майкрофта. Серая. Мутная. — Теперь ты можешь расслабиться. 

\- ложь -

 

 _Другой_ Шерлок гладит его по голове, они лежат на кровати — сочная и приятная — другой Шерлок говорит, говорит, и говорит, и говорит, медленно, отчетливо, Шерлок слышит каждый скользкий вздох.

— Не доверяй Джону Ватсону.

\- - -

— Знаешь, я был в этом уверен. — На нем жесткая кофта. Темная. Ее обнимает с лживой нежностью резвый свитер. Настоящая пародия. — Как только ты появился, я сразу заметил твой талант. 

Он лжет.

 _Другой_ Шерлок закрывает Шерлоку глаза.

Закрывает уши.

Он говорит, чтобы Шерлок уходил.

Убирался.

Ты перестал меня слушаться.

Ты перестал выполнять мои указания.

Совершенство тебя не волнует.

— Я просто много занимаюсь, — тихо отвечает Шерлок.

Он уверен, что Джон его не слышит.

Музыка жесткая и крикливая. Мерзкая. Пахнет современностью и всей этой писклявой модой. Людей много. Как и в прошлый раз.

Расслаблены и пугливы.

Их лица.

Глаза, глаза, глаза.

Серые, голубые, карие.

— Не думал, что я буду твоим дублером.

Обманщик, обманщик, обманщик.

\- перья режут спину, Шерлоку трудно дышать, _другой_ Шерлок приказывает -

Снова.

Снова.

И снова.

Они теряются в толпе.

Джон встает, Джон предлагает потанцевать, Шерлок соглашается. Шерлок соглашается и уходит.

Быстро.

Его толкают, он толкает, они пропускают, и _другой_ Шерлок тащит Шерлока за руку. 

Подгоняет.

На улице его тащит Джон.

— Почему ты ушел? 

И болтовня-болтовня-болтовня.

Он смотрит на Джона, Джон смотрит на него, такси узко и удобно, Джон берет его за руку, и Шерлок чувствует, как его пальцы — джоновы, крепкие и смелые — пробираются под его кожу. Медленно.

Так делал только _другой_ Шерлок.

— Останешься у меня?

\- - -

Она кричит. Что-то невнятное, непонятное. Ее ладони колотят. Деревянное пространство. Злость и колкость.

— Шерлок, что происходит?

— Все нормально, мама!

 _Другой_ Шерлок душит его, хватается длинной пальцев за шею:

Любезность, любезность, любезность.

Ты перестал меня слушаться.

Джон спокоен, пьян, пахнет наркотиками и жарой. Сухое, сухое, сухое.

Он сидит на кровати, его свитер душен и приятен. На ощупь, взгляд, его хочется порвать. Медленно, ножницами, на части. Белесый, как лицо Шерлока.

Требуется вода.

Он кричит снова:

Все в порядке, мама.

Оставь меня в покое!

Оставь меня в покое!

Оставь меня в покое!

Она кружится, эта скользкая шершавая комната, Шерлок хватается за голову, за лицо Джона, он целует Джона, резко, рвано, он — этот поцелуй, это совокупление, эта мерзость и предательство — пахнет коньяком, он рвет руками, ногтями, зарывается, Джон стонет, охает, Шерлок молчит, Шерлок целует, медленно, медленно, медленно, жарко, скупо, горячо, Джон раздевается, Шерлок раздевается — набор ключиц, ребер и тазобедренных костей. Вгрызаться зубами, ощущать худобу, наслаждаться худобой, костями, быстро, жадно, быстро, жадно.

Шерлок чувствует, Шерлок не дышит, он чувствует, Джон вырывает перья — его перья — они падают, они падают, они плачут, мертвые.

Черные.

На кровати — капли крови и мертвые перья.

Черные.

\- - -

Он встает утром, его тошнит, комната не кружится, она приветлива и молчалива. Дверь заперта. Мамочки не слышно.

Джон не сопит под боком. Его мокрый нос не шмыгает. Его нет.

Он ушел.

\- - -

_Другой_ был скверен и злобен.

Ты провинился.

Шерлок молчит.

Метро гудит.

Шерлок продолжает молчать. 

Ты должен следовать моим указаниям.

Шерлок молчит.

Метро продолжает гудеть, Шерлок продолжает молчать, и другой Шерлок сдается.

Он уходит.

Молча.

\- - -

Они репетируют, и Шерлок ощущает усталость. Всё движется.

Он принимает по одной таблетке. Утром, днем, вечером.

Все движутся.

И раз-два-три.

И раз-два-три.

Он чувствует трепет крыльев позади себя.

Больные, несчастные, они кашляют, задыхаются, спина болит, спина болит и умоляет, и Шерлок сдается.

Хватит, просит он.

Пожалуйста.

— Шерлок? Всё нормально?

Ты не выспался?

— Всё нормально.

Джон Ватсон улыбчив и вежлив.

Как всегда.

\- - -

— То, что произошло вчера.

На них смотрят.

Шерлок чувствует. Не обращает внимание. Старается не обращать.

— Ты о чем, Шерлок? Вчера мы встретились здесь, репетировали, и я вернулся домой.

Мерзко, мерзко, мерзко.

\- он лжёт -

Другой Шерлок молчалив и важен. 

— Мы вчера были в клубе. Потом поехали ко мне.

Джон Ватсон заткнулся. Затем кашлянул. Так медленно, его кровь блестела на пальцах.

— Знаешь, если ты фантазируешь обо мне в таком смысле, то не стоит делиться об этом со мной.

И другой Шерлок дает Джону Ватсону пощечину.

А Шерлок просто уходит.

Высокий. 

Рассерженный.

Крылья еще дышат.


	4. Chapter 4

Грация, трепет, прекрасное, чудное, волшебное.

Жгло и разгоралось.

Мягкость рук, лиловость пальцев, сентиментальность ногтей, блеск пуантов, и медленно, медленно, медленно. Держит, кружит, всё блестит, блестит, блестит. Ее много, этой странной, запуганной балетной массы.

Шерлок дрожит, крылья режут спину, пальцы колки и мерзки, он уходит, грация, грация, грация, исчезает в толпе белого и мягкого.

Они окутывают, смеются, окутывают, смеются. 

И замирают.

Раздражает.

\- - -

— Знаешь, если ты думаешь обо мне так, то не стоит делиться со мной об этом.

Они разбиваются.

Маленькая упругая статуэтка алчности. Балерина. Фоторамки.

Мамочкины картины кричат, кричат, кричат:

— Совершенство, Шерлок, ты подвел нас, ты подвел нас, ты подвел нас.

Размазанность. Униженность. Гнев.

— Подвел нас, подвел нас, подвел нас.

Режут, режут, режут, режут.

Балерина смотрит на Шерлока, Шерлок смотрит на нее — на эту жалость, мелочность и обман, и мамочка кричит: «Шерлок, все нормально?» И он бежит, кричит «оставь меня!», оставь меня, оставь меня! Она ломится в комнату. Руки-вены. Вены-руки. Обрушивается дверь. Торчат кости. Вопль. Страх.

— Шерлок, дорогой.

— Ты изменился.

— Ты стал другим.

— Это они виноваты!

— Твой Джон!

— Что стало с моим мальчиком?

Мамочкина фотография. Ползет. И его. Толстого, неумелого, ничтожного. Другой Шерлок смеется.

Картины визжат:

— Ты подвел нас, ты подвел нас, ты подвел нас.

— Что стало с моим мальчиком?

— Что стало с моим мальчиком?

— С моим маленьким мальчиком.

Его рвут изнутри, эти перья, они лезут, чернотой, черные, черные, черные, черные, они рвут, стонут, царапают спину, все шипят и шипят:

— Недостаточно совершенен, недостаточно совершенен, недостаточно совершенен, недостаточно совершенен.

Его ноги кусает лебединое проклятье, картины визжат, мамочка плачет, ее рука — боль, ее маленький мальчик — страх, и другой Шерлок бьет Шерлока по лицу, кусает, царапает, душит, он кричит, он все кричит, и Шерлок пытается, Шерлок умоляет, Шерлок смотрит, как белизна календаря падает.

— Что случилось с моим мальчиком?

\- ты подвел нас -

\- - -

Пусти меня.

Он вырывается. Хватает сумку. Мамочка плачет.

Огорчена. Лезет желчью. И гнилью.

Заражение.

Он хлопает дверью, другой Шерлок тянет его за руку, Шерлок идет, Шерлок бежит, быстро, быстро, быстро.

Он диктует, Шерлок записывает, внимательно, осторожно, аккуратно.

\- затмить их всех -

\- стать совершенством -

\- моим совершенством -

И он целует его в щёку.

\- - -

Белые. Блеклые. Руки, лица.

И Шерлок. Другой Шерлок хлопает, подгоняет. Медленно, медленно, медленно.

Шаг, он блестит, он сияет, он слышит гул, он слышит возгласы, он слышит тишину, он видит тишину, он танцует, он — совершенство, он знает это.

Это он — настоящее совершенство.

Не Джон Ватсон.

\- - -

— Что ты делаешь в моей гримерке?

— Готовлюсь. Разве не видишь?

Черное. Полностью. На его руках. Белое. На его лице. Наслаждается и ест.

— Ты не моя замена.

Джон.

Джон Ватсон встает, он встает и улыбается. Ухмыляется. Жаждет и молчит.

— Ты неправ, Шерлок.

— Ты неправ, Шерлок.

— Думаешь, я не вижу?

— Думаешь, я не знаю?

\- тебе никогда не стать тем, кем ты хочешь -

И он бьет Джона Ватсона по лицу. Треск. Звон. Кашляет. Кровь. Осколки в животе.

И другой Шерлок Холмс душит Шерлока Холмса.

Вместо Джона Ватсона — другой Шерлок Холмс.

Он хватается, тот еще жив, еще кровь, еще светлое, еще не синеют глаза, он хватается, режет руки. 

Другой Шерлок Холмс кашляет.

Снова.

Из его горла.

Пляшет кровь.

\- - -

Он целует Джона Ватсона прежде чем выйти на сцену.

Быстро.

\- - -

Он раскрывается. Его гонят, он чувствует боль, он чувствует страх. Он чувствует соблазн и совершенство. Другой Шерлок был неправ. Всегда неправ, всегда неправ, всегда неправ.

Он был таким глупым.

Танцуй, танцуй, танцуй.

И раз-два-три.

Раз-два-три.

Раз-два-три.

Он делает прыжок, он делает прыжок, последний, мгновенный. Резкий.

И падает.

\- - -

— Боже мой, Шерлок. Ты был прекрасен. — Лестрейд улыбается. Джон Ватсон улыбаются. Лица улыбаются.

И кто-то кричит:

— Смотрите.

И кто-то кричит:

— У него кровь!

Джон хватает Шерлока за руку, Джон смотрит, Джон говорит: «Всё будет хорошо», Джонов поцелуй рисует на его пальцах, и Шерлок говорит:

— Джон.

Шерлок говорит:

— Я познал совершенство.

Шерлок говорит:

— Я стал совершенством.

\- - -

— Шерлок! Шерлок! Шерлок! Шерлок! 


End file.
